mayonaka_the_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Monsters
Monsters (Still under construction KAPPA) Monsters and Creatures This contains a list of generic creatures and monsters you might encounter Demi-Humans/Humanoids *'Orcs' ' - Orcs who have taken up arms to fight the enemy of his tribe with noting but ramshackle armor and crude weaponry. however some are equipped with some of the finest weapons and armor within a tribe and fight in their own dedicated warband of heavy infantry. They mostly ambush travellers who stray to far off the roads.There are many types of Orcs but we will stay at the most common ones. *'Goblins' ' '- Goblins are small, ugly, cruel humanoids that stand barely three feet tall. They have scrawny bodies and hairless heads with massive ears and beady eyes. Their twisted faces, sport flat noses with two sharp fangs protruding from their large mouths. Their skin tone varies based on the surrounding environment.Weak and cowardice by nature, these mediocre warriors bring with them primitive hunting spears, broken swords, crude bows, and wooden shields into combat. What they lack in quality, they make up for with quantity. *'Trolls' - strong and vicious, but generally dim-witted and stupid at best.Their hide was as thick as stone and nigh-impervious to physical attacks they stand about 25 feet tall some clad in armor others using their bare skin they are armed with their brute strength while others use conventional great weapons fitting for their size. *'Ogre' '- Feared by many due to their size and strength. Ogres have a reputation for eating humans when given a chance, ranging between the height of 8 ft to 10 ft. Mostly resembling large shaved gorillas with warty brown skin, but with a sinister aura and a greater deal of muscle mass. They look menacing with jutting jaws sharply protruding out. *'Giants' - Monstrous humanoids with a prodigious appetite for violence. They are single-minded engines of destruction, as dedicated to murder and mayhem as great warrios themselves.While most giants are harmfull others are neutral and will often avoid any contact with other races or going near villages and settlements if possible. *'Lizardmen ' - Lizardmen are brutish yet disciplined creatures. Even unarmed, they are extremely dangerous — their sharp claws can gouge grooves into rock or tear out a foe’s throat with ease. Their muscular tails can smash a man’s ribcage and their mouths are full of enormous dagger-shaped teeth. *'Beastmen' '-Beastmen are prone to acts of excessive violence. In battle the beastmen form a solid, armoured mass of muscle and iron that charges forward, huge axes levelled, ready to hew the foe limb from limb and trample his broken body beneath their unshod hooves. *Golems Are animated anthromorphic beings that are magically created from entirely inanimate matter however while most golems can be summoned other golems are entirely older than most creatures. *'Mutants - are mutated humans, products of Forbidden experiments and alchemy alike. They are much taller, Bulkier and muscular than pure strain humans, they have mostly green,Gray,Red or yellowish skin or even rotting flesh they are immune to diseases and are gifted with superhuman strength and endurance. 'Undead Monsters' * 'Skeletons: ' Skeletons are undead creatures brought forth by necromancers or binded by Dark magic. Skeletons are magical reanimated bones of dead humans. They wear little or no armor, and typically wield low-level weapons, like a simple sword and a shield Skeletons also possess a resistance to cold damage attacks and piercing weapons. Skeletons prove to be relentless combatants, fighting without seemingly suffer from neither pain nor exhaustion. There are 4 known variants of skeletons. * 'Zombies' Zombies are frightening creatures who has been brought back to life through necromancy, They are unable to think and will do anything as ordered by it's summoner, However certain zombies doesn,t have a summoner how they came to this state is unknown and cannot be explained by even the famous scholars. There are 5 known variants of Zombies *'Vampires' vampires could turn a target into a undead that has absolute obedience towards their master. Vampires were only able to create lesser vampires with intelligence far below their own.They are known for their bloodthirsty nature. *Wraiths Shade like existence that leaves with a hunger only of a damned soul can sate,These ghastly creatures are notorious for bloodshed and with their corporeal form conventional weapons do little to no damage against them. * 'Other' These undead Creatures are mostly magical creatures recorded to have shown it's existence Normal Creatures These creatures are randomly seen wherever in the continent and realm you may go. They are the wildlife of the entire continent. Demons Standard Class: these demons are the normal creatures one might find roaming the darkest reccesses of the continent. Category:Creatures